A mobile telephone is installed with a function of a telephone book (an address book). The function of such a telephone book is that telephone book information registered in advance by a user is read out of a memory based on a manipulation such as search by the user and information is displayed on a display screen. Here, the telephone book information is formed of an originator telephone number, a mail address, a name (a name and a title), an address, and so on.
In such a mobile telephone, such a configuration may be possible in which when an incoming telephone call or incoming electronic mail arrives, a ring tone is made and an originator's name is displayed on a display screen if the telephone number or mail address of the originator is registered in a telephone book (for example, Patent Document 1).
However, in the case of providing the configuration as described above, others might see personal information such as an originator's name displayed on the display screen against the user's will. It can also be considered that such a mode is provided in which an originator's name is not displayed on the display screen in notifying the arrival of an incoming call. However, when this mode is set, the user him/herself cannot confirm an originator's name, causing a decrease in convenience.
The present invention has been made in view of such problems. It is an object to provide a mobile terminal device that can prevent personal information from being seen by others and cause a user him/herself to readily confirm an originator in notifying the arrival of an incoming call.